Patines
by Yowane.Haku
Summary: La pequeña Haku debe aprender a usar los patines que le regaló su abuela si es que desea ese vestido morado que vio el otro día. Afortunadamente, un niño en el parque se ha ofrecido a ayudarla, su nombre: Shion Kaito. Mi segundo fic, espero que sea de su agrado :) pasen y lean por favor :D


Hola he vuelto con un nuevo fanfiction. Ésta vez es de una de mis parejas preferidas Kaito x Haku de Vocaloid, y bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor. :D

**Atención:** Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Patines**

Hacía unos meses que había recibido un par de patines por parte de su abuela, y al no utilizarlos su madre decidió recurrir a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Pero mamá- se quejaba la niña- no quiero usarlos.

-Si no lo intentas siquiera, jamás sabrás si en verdad los quieres o no- le decía su madre armándose de paciencia.

-¡No quiero!- gritó la pequeña Haku. Su madre suspiró.

-Si no te veo patinando de aquí al fin de semana, no te compraré el vestido morado que vimos el otro día en la tienda- sentenció la madre.

-Pero... - Haku intentaba protestar pero su madre le extendió los patines.

-Tienes hasta el sábado, cariño. - La pequeña albina hizo un puchero y tomó los patines con muy mala gana.

-Está bien- dijo la pequeña. Fue por sus protecciones y salió al parque.

No eran ni las once de la mañana y el parque estaba lleno de niños. Eran vacaciones de verano y nadie quería perder el tiempo encerrado en su casa. La pequeña se sentó para ponerse sus patines y al intentar ponerse de pie resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ay!- se quejó Haku y comenzó a patalear. -¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!- lloriqueaba.

-¿Qué no puedes?- preguntó un niño de cabello azulado y un poco más alto que ella, mientras se acercaba caminando.

-No sé patinar y debo aprender antes del sábado- explicó la niña con los ojos llorosos.

Kaito se puso una mano sobre el mentó y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar meditando la situación. Después dirigió la vista a la pequeña, quien lo miraba expectante. Finalmente el niño soltó un suspiro y relajó los brazos.

-Yo te enseño- le dijo y Haku lo observó extrañada -mis amigos no han llegado y me aburro demasiado- explicó intentando hacerse el interesante.

-Gracias- dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Primero, toma mi mano- dijo el niño extendiéndola frente a la pequeña, que seguía en el suelo. Ella tomó su mano y de un tirón, él la puso de pie.

-Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó

-Shion Kaito- respondió orgulloso- pero solo dime Kaito.

-Claro, Kaito-kun. Yo soy Yowane Haku, llámame Haku- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno Haku-chan, parece ser que puedes mantenerte de pie sin problemas- comentó Kaito -ahora, debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- respondió ella alegremente.

En un inicio, Kaito sostenía las manos de Haku para darle confianza. Después, la dejó sola y sólo corría a atraparla cuando ella estaba por caerse.

Pronto dieron las 2 de la tarde y un camión de helados llegó a despachar en el parque. Todos los niños y niñas acudieron a él.

-¡Cielos! con el calor que hace un helado sería perfecto- comentó Kaito para sí.

Al escuchar eso, Haku se encaminó a la fila de niños que solicitaban sus helados. Los patines la hacían verse más alta y rápidamente se abrió paso en la fila. Antes de que el peliazul pudiese entender lo que sucedía, vio a Haku acercarse con un cono en cada mano.

-Este es para ti- le dijo ella extendiéndole el cono de chocolate.

-Gracias Haku-chan, me encanta el helado- agradeció él con una sonrisa y tomó el cono que le ofrecía la pequeña.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca a comer su helado. Cuando ella se terminó su helado decidió llamar la atención de su compañero, quien seguía muy entretenido en su labor.

-Kaito-kun - le llamó.

Él levantó la vista y Haku sonrió al verlo todo lleno de chocolate. Después, se acercó a él y le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó y la miró extrañado.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- demandó saber aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-Gracias por todo- fue lo que alcanzó a decirle antes de brindarle una amplia sonrisa.

El domingo al medio día, Kaito jugaba fútbol con sus amigos mientras les contaba lo sucedido días atrás.

-¿Y cómo era ella? - preguntó Gakupo, el mayor del grupo.

-Más bajita que yo- explicó Kaito señalando más o menos la altura de la Haku- su cabello era largo, de color blanco... y sus ojos eran color rojo como dos rubís.

-¿Y te gustó?- le preguntó Len, un chico rubio de ojos azules. Kaito guardó silencio -¡eh! ¡Kaito!- insistió el rubio. Era su mejor amigo y sabía bien como fastidiarle la existencia a Kaito.

-¡Claro que...! -dijo Kaito en un grito, con afán de callar de una vez a su amigo, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien más.

-¡Kaito-kun! ¡Kaito-kun!- gritaba una niña de cabello blanco que traía un vestido color morado, el largo del vestido era a media rodilla y llevaba una cinta morada con negro, en forma de moño recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, solo dejando su fleco y unos mechones largos a cada lado de su rostro.

La niña se acercaba a toda velocidad en sus patines. Todos guardaron silencio y observaron a la niña que se detuvo al momento de brindarle un cálido abrazo al chico peliazul de cabellos revoltosos.

-Hola Haku-chan- la saludó él. Con la cara y la ropa sucias de tanto jugar con sus amigos.

-Sólo venía a saludarte- dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo- y a mostrarte mi vestido nuevo- se separó un poco de él y giró sobre sí para que el pelizul pudiese apreciar el vestido -mi mamá me lo compró porque ya sé patinar- finalizó sonriéndole.

-Me alegro mucho por eso, Haku-chan- dijo él mientras le brindaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Em... bueno, sólo saludaba- dijo ella notando su intromisión en la conversación de los chicos- Nos vemos Kaito-kun.

Haku se volvió a acercar tímidamente a Kaito y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Aún sin importarle que sus amigos estuviesen ahí presenciando todo, ni que él estuviera tan sucio como su balón de fútbol. Después de eso, se marchó con sus patines.

Él se quedó petrificado con la cara roja y todos sus amigos se acercaron a examinar su expresión. Después de unos instantes, finalmente habló.

-Claro que... me gusta.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen comentarios Por favor XD

Nos Vemos :D


End file.
